


【苏中/王春燕】 红

by shanlin_elk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: China, F/M, Historical Hetalia, USSR
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlin_elk/pseuds/shanlin_elk
Summary: 国设 苏露异体 王春燕预警有金钱组提及新年了还是来个美丽的爱情故事吧
Relationships: China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【苏中/王春燕】 红

壹  
王春燕的指甲老有脱钙的毛病。稍不注意指甲边缘便会裂开一个小口子，她又偏喜欢去撕，经常会撕下一小截子来。往常伊利亚在时，经常会数落她这个坏毛病，说是老这样撕指甲会被撕坏的。  
王春燕的指甲长得很好。修长规整的指甲长在完好无损的甲床上。她到也不经常磨、刻意蓄长指甲，那指甲却自然而然地圆润光滑、从指尖支出来一小截。她又喜欢染红色的蔻丹，不是艳丽的亮红色，也不是暗沉的朱红色，而是介于两者之间的明艳妩媚的红。  
怪不得伊利亚总是喜欢无事便握住她的手，把自己的嘴唇贴上去。在情到之时，也喜欢从她的手顺着手臂一路吻到脖子、脸颊。  
而王春燕也总喜欢用她那只像她一样妖冶的手抚上伊利亚结实的胸膛，在烟雾缭绕中看着眼前的斯拉夫人，红唇轻轻地说：“Я люблю тебя（我爱你。）.”  
伊利亚很喜欢听王春燕说俄语。尽管他们日常交流几乎都是在俄语中进行，但他仍然沉醉于情事中王春燕轻轻说出的每一个俄语单词。他喜欢听王春燕不熟练、含糊其辞的弹舌音，然后用典型的王春燕式嗓音低低地、轻轻地、带着气音地说出来，简直让他欲罢不能。  
他爱惨了她。  
而她又何尝不是呢。那个男人真的做到了，在自己的红玫瑰心口成为了独一无二的朱砂痣。

贰  
伊利亚回来的时候，王春燕正坐在床边借着床头柜台灯的微弱光线摆弄自己的指甲。她前天新染了指甲，结果左手食指的指甲好巧不巧又脱钙了，一小截指甲垂在指尖，结果今天一看，食指指尖的指甲缺了一小块，肯定是用手指梳理头发时不小心刮下去了。可这次真的是它自己掉的呀，不是她撕的，也不知道该怎么跟伊利亚解释。  
伊利亚就是在这个时候带着外面的硝烟和灰尘回到这个破旧不堪的小家的。他一脱下下摆已经被弄脏了的大衣，便大步走到王春燕旁边索要了一个绵长的吻。对方明显是刚刚吃了莓果味的糖果，而还未被完全融化的糖在两人的口腔里碰撞、发出水声。烟草的苦味和水果糖的甜味融合在一起，看似旖旎的氛围下实则没有半点情欲的味道。  
他们一起躺在那张狭窄、吱吱作响的床上，王春燕枕在伊利亚的手臂间，一只耳朵贴近他的胸膛，静静地听着对方温热的心跳。  
“今天我去了工厂，工人们全都充满干劲。我猜想一定是颁布的改造文件起到了作用。”  
“我今天还与外交官先生谈了苏中援助之事，谈得很顺利。”  
“伊利亚，有你真好。”  
两人有一搭没一搭地聊着。  
在外，他们是国家意识体，在国际共产主义的路上勇敢前进，同时提防着四周的虎视眈眈，而在这破旧的小家里，他们卸下伪装，做彼此的爱人。  
事实上，伊利亚已经想她一整天了。这一天下来，满脑子都是她，以及那一小截红指甲。

叁  
天还没有完全亮的时候，伊利亚就起身去浴室了。他站在洗漱台昏黄的灯光下整理着自己的大衣。  
他忽然注意到了洗漱台边上的一小块红色。由于对红色的高度敏感，他用指尖夹起那一小块仔细端详，发现那是一小截指甲。那是一截被染成了红色的指甲，是王春燕特有的颜色，介于正红和莓果色之间。  
那颜色太过鲜艳醒目，正一跳一跳地刺激着他的视觉。他不知想起了什么，突然觉得喉咙干渴。他将身体探出浴室，看了看还躺在床上的人。  
她一整截白净光滑的手臂从雪白的被子里伸出，吊在床边，红色的指甲与白色的被单形成鲜明对比。她睡得还很熟，似乎仔细听还能听到她的鼾声。  
伊利亚深吸一口气，扣好了大衣，赶紧出了门。  
可那一天下来，他完全无法将那截红色的指甲赶出自己的脑海，满心盘算着回家要怎么给自己的小姑娘一个吻。  
想到这里，伊利亚牵起王春燕的手，找到指甲缺了一小块的食指，轻轻吻在那里。有些扎嘴，大概平时王春燕踮起脚尖吻他未刮胡子的下巴也是那种感觉。  
他虔诚的吻结束后，他发现王春燕竟少有的红着脸看着他。

肆  
王春燕的指甲又脱钙了。她在对着梳妆镜梳理头发时不小心将那一小截指甲刮下来。她伫在那里，对着那截红色的指甲发了好久的呆，不知是回想起了什么。  
那一小块红色在灯光下发出玻璃般的光泽，仿佛将她的倒影都照了出来。  
她起身摸索，从香烟盒里取出一支烟，点燃，猛地吸了一口，对着天花板吐出烟气。  
她这红指甲，现在又是染给谁看呢，早便是物是人非了。  
门被敲响了，是活泼的节奏。  
她起身拿了件毛衣开衫罩在她的吊带背心外，右手夹着烟，左手开了门。  
阿尔弗雷德倚在门框上，挑了挑眉：  
“平安夜，喝酒？”  
王春燕吸了口烟：  
“好啊。”  
对方将她的烟拿过去吸了口，饶有趣味地眯着眼上下打量了她一番。  
王春燕凑过去，轻轻说：“honey，你该学学怎么掩饰自己目光里的欲望了。喝酒可以，之后的事看心情。”


End file.
